


Lazy Morning

by enkelimagnus



Series: WosFemslash2018 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day Off, F/F, just some cute fluffy lazy morning for y'all, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Clary and Maia wake up on a day off.- Part of the Shadowhunters Femslash February, Prompt 1: Lazy Morning.





	Lazy Morning

Sunlight was streaming through the light curtains on Maia’s apartment. At this late hour of the morning, it shone right over the bed, playing against Clary’s red locks, and losing itself in Maia’s dark curls. 

The wolf found herself so lucky in those mornings where Clary didn’t have to wake up at 6 to go to the Institute. She often envied Magnus, who could enjoy more time with his boyfriend. That was the perks of portals. Clary had to walk and take the subway to reach the Institute. 

That morning, Clary was still in bed when Maia woke up. Still asleep, cuddled against her chest. She could feel every breath of her sleeping girlfriend, as her nose pressed against her skin. A few months ago, they didn’t know each other. A few months ago, Maia hated her. 

And now… When she woke up to Clary’s smile, and the caress of her hand on her side, and the whispers of beauty into her ear… She could see the sunrise in the woman’s eyes, and she loved it. 

Clary made a soft noise, a purr almost, and her arm wrapped a little tighter around Maia’s waist, as if she didn’t want her to leave. Maia wouldn’t have left anyway. She toyed with the strap of Clary’s pyjama top. It was soft and lacy, delicate fabric over the woman’s strong frame. 

Clary’s strength always surprised her girlfriend. She had a rather small frame, and could easily be mistaken for vulnerable, with her beautiful hazel eyes, and her innocent smiles. Maia knew that under the leather jackets and the practical henleys, there were strong muscles and formidable abs. 

Maia was barely taller, but she had the attitude to go with strength, and the scars on her neck. Those who didn’t know her, and even those who knew, mistook her for tough and heartless. Maia’s problem was… too much heart, more than none. 

“Hey.” 

Clary’s voice was hoarse as she stirred, limbs and eyelids heavy with sleep still. Maia smiled tenderly. She nuzzled into her hair and pressed a kiss to her head. Clary smelled good, like her perfume and sleep. Flowers and patchouli, fresh sheets and the lavender oil Maia put on her pillows. Their pillows. At this point, they basically lived together. 

“Morning, baby.” 

Clary smiled at that, and shifted, moving to face her girlfriend, a smile still on her lips. She cupped the woman’s cheek, caressing her skin with her thumb. Maia hummed at the lazy touch, and leaned closer. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against hers. 

Clary’s hand slipped into the other’s hair, smiling. The kiss was soft, short, more a slightly longer press of lips than anything else, but they barely moved away once they were done. The red-head added a little eskimo kiss, making her girlfriend giggle. 

“How did you sleep?” Maia asked softly, barely louder than a whisper. 

“Wonderfully. As always when I am with you.” 

Maia rolled her eyes and moved away slightly, yawning. It was nice to sleep in for once. She was glad they’d managed to work their schedules together to allow themselves those pockets of softness. 

Clary reached for her phone, checking quickly for any texts or something else. Nothing. A few likes on instagram, and twitter but nothing much. After all, this was a nice weekend. The rest of the team was working. She knew Izzy would text her if anything happened at work. 

“What’s the program today?” She asked, turning back to Maia, who was connecting her own phone to the bluetooth speaker in the room. 

The apartment was only a studio, and the bed was only separated from the living by two heavy purple curtains. It was a smart way of allowing the bed space some privacy. The sheets were a slightly off white and patterned with blue and pink flowers and their stems. A blanket, of a bronze color had been thrown over it, and was now hanging over the edge of the bed, half of it already on the floor. 

For now, that, and the dark purple curtains, and her girlfriend, were the only things Clary saw, and cared to see. 

“We have cheesecake and coffee for breakfast… And the rest of the day, just for each other. We could go get one of the lobster rolls you love at Nathan’s on Coney Island… Take a ride there… Or walk on the beach. Just you and I. It’s finally warm enough.” 

“That sounds amazing, Maia.” Clary grinned, stretching her limbs and moving to kiss the woman’s cheek. 

Amazing indeed. Perfect, even. A day of soft spring sun, lobster roll, and a long walk on the beach with the woman she loved. The best of days off. That had started with the best of lazy mornings.


End file.
